Rozdział trzeci: W Hogwarcie!
W Expressie Hogwartu było tłoczno. Uczniowie wszystkich klas chodzili po nim jak otępiali. Luke zauważył kolegów,: Rose, Albusa, Freda i Jamesa. - Hej, Luke! Siądziesz?- zapytał najstarszy czyli James. - Jasne.- rzekł.- Słyszałeś? Profesor McGonagall jest dyrektorką.- powiedział Albus.- Nieźle, co nie?- zapytał stojący w drzwiach. - O, Hejka Scorpiusie!- krzyknął Albus.- Jak tam?- A dobrze, ojciec ostatnio obronił jednego z mugoli w Ministerstwie Magii.- To dobrze, mój ojciec na przykład złapał nastepnego..... no wiesz...- szepnął James, brat Albusa. -Długo się jechało. Cały pociąg był zapełniony uczniami. Chyba z tysiąc osób. Prefekci mieli oddzielne przedziały, ale jak chcieli, mogli usiąść z przyjaciółmi. Luke wypijając już ostatni łyk soku z dyni i powiedział: - Załóżmy już szaty, pewnie zaraz wyjdziemy.- Tak! Z daleka widać ten zamek. - Ty był bardzo wielki zamek, umieszczony na dużej wyspie. Niedaleko widać było wiadukty łączące części zamku. Każdy wie, że zamek został odbudowany z pomocą czarów w 2001 roku. Niektórzy jak chcieli mogli ukończyć ostatni rok nauki. Pierwszy rok naszego bohatera. Dopiero się rozpoczyna! - Wszyscy uczniowie w końcu wyszli z pociągu. Udali się w stronę wielkiego mężczyzny z różowym parasolem. To był Hagrid. Strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie. Zaprowadził ich do Głównego Wejścia i zniknął. Udał się do środka. - Witajcie! Jestem Profesor McGonagall, dyrektor Hogwartu, nauczyciel Transmutacji i opiekun Gryffindoru. Dzisiaj wyznaczymy wam wasze domy. Potem zjecie w Wielkiej Sali i udacie się do waszych dormitoriów. Proszę za mną! - krzyknęła prof McGonagall po czym pierwszoroczni weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Wszędzie roiło się od uczniów od drugiej do siódmej klasy. Nagle prof McGonagall stanęła i powiedziała: - Rose Weasley!- powiedziała po czym wyjęła spiczastą tiarę przydziału. - Ojeju...-szepnęła idąc w stronę tiary. Gdy usiadła tiara powiadała:- No cóż....heh....można by było się spodziewać....tak.....następna Weasley....no dobrze....niech będzie... GRYFFINDOR!!- Cały stół Gryfonów strasznie się ucieszyli i bili brawo. - Longbottom, Cheryl!- Z grupy pierwszorocznych wyszedł drobny chłopiec z ciemnymi włosami. Najpierw się podtknął i potem usiadł.- Tak!....przynajmniej nie Weasley...bez obrazy oczywiście....tak więc.... GRYFFINDOR!!- Następnie przyszedł Scorpius, ten usiadł a tiara: Ach tak! Scorpius Malfoy! Rodzice Draco Malfoy i Astoria Greengrass, tak? - zapytała tiara.- T-t-tak...-szepnął Scorpius.- No to jak rodzina to rodzina...... SLYTHERIN!- Teraz oklaski i krzyki wydobywały się ze stołu Ślizgonów. Ucieszony Malfoy usiadł obok swojego kuzyna, który też był Ślizgonem. - Fred Weasley!!- krzyknęła.- Rudy chłopiec z uśmiechem na twarzy usiadł na stołku i profesor włożyła mu na głowę tiarę przydziału, i powiedziała: - Ach, to by było piękne, żeby było prawdziwe...... GRYFFINDOR!!- Następnie........ Helena Bones!- i na stołku usiadła ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, tiara powiedziała: - Tak! To jest córka Susan Bones tak? A więc dobrze........ HUFLEPUFF!!- i tym razem znów oklaski i okrzyki, ale tym razem ze stołu Puchonów. - Minęły tak, parę minut i wreszcie na stołek usiadł Luke. Lekko się trząsł, ale to przeszło gdy tiara powiedziała:- Ach! Blaze, Blaze, Blaze, Blaze....tak....nareszcie jakiś Blaze......syn Patricka tak? Dwa razy był u dyrektora..heh...pamietam jak ze mną mówił...no dobrze..... GRYFFINDOR!!!- oklaski i okrzyki wskazywały na to, że Luke jest bardzo szczęśliwy, Albus, który już został przydzielony do Gryffindoru krzyczał z Deanem Thomasem Jr. Mamy Blaze'a! Mamy Blaze'a!! -Tak więc! Zaczynajcie jeść.- wrzasnęła dyrektorka.- Na stole pojawiły się indyki, kurczaki, kaczki, zupy różnego rodzaju, wołowina, steki, schabowe, torty, kremówki, soki dyniowe i inne pyszne potrawy. Gdy wszyscy się najedli, poszli do dormitoriów. Zostali poprowadzeni przez prefektów. Piątoklasista gryfon krzyknął do obrazu: Jaszczurka w kotle! I obraz się odtworzył. Wszyscy poszli na górę. Minęła północ. Luke skończył pisać list do rodziców: Droga mamo, drogi tato, Zostałem przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jedzenie, palce lizać! Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie najadłem. Całuję was i odpiszcie mi szybko! Pa! Koniec Kategoria:Serie Luke'a Kategoria:Rozdziały Luke'a